Dino Era
by SALTY1112
Summary: Yamaguchi tiba-tiba terpikir : kalau Tsukki benar-benar suka dinosaurus, pernakah dia berpikir untuk tinggal di jaman itu? Memakai kain dari kulit hewan yang hanya menggantung di sekitar pinggang, dan ujungnya dibentuk zigzag seolah tren fashion saat itu? #TsukkiYama7Parade #JurassicEra


**Anne Garbo** **↙  
** **  
→Dino Era←**

 **Disclaimer : Haikyuu milik Furudate Haruichi**

Work Text:

Di tengah hari bolong, entah mungkin matahari sedang terik atau latihan dari pelatih Ukai tak kunjung diberikan istirahat, Yamaguchi tiba-tiba terpikir : kalau Tsukki benar-benar suka dinosaurus, pernakah dia berpikir untuk tinggal di jaman itu? Memakai kain dari kulit hewan yang hanya menggantung di sekitar pinggang, dan ujungnya dibentuk zigzag seolah tren fashion saat itu?

"Yamaguchi! Awas!"

Duak!

Di bawah terik matahari, Yamaguchi melihat ke arah langit. Mata menyipit. Kepala pening. Telinga berdengung nyaring dan suara teman-teman yang memanggil namanya kian menjauh. Lalu gelap seolah mati lampu.

Dia baru membuka mata kembali saat merasakan tempat berbaringnya berguncang. Cahaya matahari masih menyilaukan seiring dengan mata Yamaguchi yang terbuka perlahan. Sampai ada awan yang membuatnya terlindung di bawah bayangan.

Tapi itu bukan awan.

Yamaguchi membuka mata lalu langsung melotot karena bayangan tersebut terbuat dari kulit. Atau malah sisik?

Duak!

Bayangan tersebut menapakkan kakinya. Bumi kembali bergoyang. Yamaguchi panik karena selama pingsan tidak ada yang membawanya ke UKS.

Lagipula, tempat ini bukan di Karasuno.

Yamaguchi melihat sekeliling. Bagaimana pepohonan tinggi menjulang mengitarinya. Juga bagaimana bayangan yang baru saja melewatinya tersebut puluhan kali lebih tinggi dari pepohonan. Leher panjang. Ekor panjang.

"D-dinosaurus?"

Eh? Tidak mungkin ada dinosaurus. Yamaguchi pasti sedang bermimpi.

Pemuda berambut coklat kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tanah. Mencoba memejamkan mata dan kembali tidur. Lalu dia akan terbangun lagi di ranjang UKS – atau rumah sakit sekalian juga tidak apa-apa. Karena mungkin spike yang dilempar Kageyama terlalu keras mengenai kepalanya sampai Yamaguchi bermimpi jaman dinosaurus begini.

Bumi tak lagi bergetar. Mungkin sudah saatnya Yamaguchi membuka mata.

Pertama hal yang dirasakannya adalah, tempat berbaringnya masih keras dan berpasir. Mungkin belum ada yang sempat memindahkannya ke UKS. Lalu begitu membuka mata, sepasang manik amber menatapnya dalam.

Sebentar.. kenapa lagi ini?

Manik amber itu tentu saja tidak asing di bagi Yamaguchi. Dia kenal betul dengan orang yang memiliki iris seperti itu. Juga hidung mancung, rahang keras dan tirus. Rambut pirang ikal pendek. Leher tinggi. Bahu bidang dengan tulang selangka sedikit menonjol. Kulit pucat yang malas-malasan di bawah sinar matahari.

Itu Tsukishima. Iya, Tsukki-nya.

Tapi kenapa Tsukki tidak memakai baju dan hanya memakai rok kulit hewan yang tidak di zigzag!

"Tsukki?" panggil Yamaguchi canggung karena jarak wajah mereka yang dekat.

Tsukishima – atau mungkin juga bukan Tsukishima memundurkan wajahnya. Kepala miring ke kiri. Ekspresi kebingungan juga, duh.. Yamaguchi tidak tahu lagi apa yang telah terjadi.

"Uuii?" Tsukishima bersuara. Entah kenapa nada terdengar kaku dari mulutnya.

"Uuii?" Yamaguchi membeo karena bingung.

"Uuii?" Tsukishima mengulang.

"Uuii apa?" Yamaguchi bertanya.

"Uuii apa?" kali ini Tsukishima yang membeo.

Ya Tuhan, Yamaguchi semakin tidak mengerti pada apa yang terjadi.

Pertama dinosaurus – entah namanya Giraffablabla itu, Yamaguchi tidak ingat karena hanya Tsukki yang hapal nama dinosaurus – muncul entah dari mana. Sekolahnya berubah jadi hutan belantara. Lalu Tsukki – ingin membatin saja Yamaguchi sampai menarik nafas dalam, lalu Tsukki berubah menjadi orang purba yang tetap ganteng sih, tapi juga bukan Tsukki karena tidak mengikuti tren fashion jaman purba yaitu zigzag itu sendiri dan malah mengikuti tiap ucapan yang dikeluarkan oleh Yamaguchi.

Apa karena spike dari Kageyama membuat Yamaguchi melintasi waktu hingga ke jaman dinosaurus?

Dalam sekali dalam seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini Yamaguchi menghiraukan Tsukishima. Pemuda berfreckle ini kembali berbaring dan menutup mata.

Dalam hati menghitung sampai sepuluh lalu simsalabim abrakadabra dia kembali ke dunianya yang normal. Tapi baru sampai sembilan Yamaguchi kembali membuka mata. Menatap Tsukishima yang juga kebingungan melihatnya.

"Tapi kalau aku pergi, nanti Tsukki sendirian disini," gumamnya sambil mendudukkan diri. "Ada gak sih Yamaguchi Tadashi versi jaman purba?"

Saat sedang berkutat dengan pikirannya, tangan Tsukki purba terulur. Jemari kasar tersebut menyentuh pipinya perlahan lalu mengelus sepanjang gugusan bintang yang tersebar di pipi Yamaguchi. Membuat kulit yang disentuhnya berubah merah karena merona.

"Tsukki?" tanya Yamaguchi.

"Uuii?"

Yamaguchi menghela nafas. Susah kalau ada keterbatasan bahasa. Tsukki kalau mulai mengoceh pakai bahasa Inggris di depannya saja membuat Yamaguchi kedip-kedip mata bagai kelilipan kamus.

"Aku tidak ngerti kamu bilang apa," ucap Yamaguchi. Tangannya menangkap tangan Tsukishima dan menariknya agar menjauh dari wajahnya. "Aku kasihan padamu, tapi aku ingin bertemu dengan Tsukki yang di jamanku," lanjutnya.

Tsukishima purba mengerutkan alis. Wajahnya nampak kecewa karena Yamaguchi menolak sentuhan darinya lagi.

Melihat wajah kecewa itu, membuat Yamaguchi menjadi tak tega.

Sepasang amber itu sayu. Yamaguchi pun akhirnya maju. Kedua tangan memeluk bahu Tsukishima. Merasakan kulit terbuka itu terasa hangat di tubuhnya. "Tapi aku kasihan padamu. Ada tidak sih aku versi purba?"

Yamaguchi menengokkan kepalanya hingga mereka saling tatap. Melihat Tsukki dari jarak yang sedekat ini, berpelukan dengan pakaian yang tanggal – meski kali ini hanya Tsukki yang telanjang dada – seperti yang akhir-akhir ini mereka lakukan tiap akhir pekan, hanya berdua.

Tiba-tiba Yamaguchi berpikir, apakah Tsukki-nya khawatir jika dia menghilang seperti ini?

Lamunannya buyar saat sepasang tangan kekar balas memeluknya di pinggang. Mendekatkan tubuh mereka.

Ingin rasanya Yamaguchi meleleh. Bisa dia rasa iba juga rindu dalam tiap kali rengkuhan itu mengerat.

"Kamu kenapa, Tsukki?" tanya Yamaguchi dengan nada berbisik.

Lagi-lagi Tsukishima membalas dengan kata yang sama "Uuii?"

Yamaguchi menghela nafas lelah. Sebuah senyum sendu tergaris di bibirnya sebelum dia mengecup pipi Tsukishima. "Kamu jangan buat aku bimbang seperti ini."

Tubuh Tsukishima berubah kaku lalu melihat Yamaguchi seolah melihat hantu. Mata membulat lucu. Mulut tebuka. Yamaguchi terkekeh dan menciumnya sekali lagi. "Aku semakin galau mau terbangun dari mimpi ini atau tidak." Lalu senyum sedih lagi-lagi tersungging di bibirnya. "Tapi aku harus pergi."

Yamaguchi memundurkan tubuhnya. Merangkum pipi Tsukishima dengan kedua tangannya. "Dengar aku, Tsukki – meski atu tidak tahu sih kamu mengerti atau tidak – tapi setidaknya dengar! Pertama, cari pemuda berambut coklat, berfrecle, kurus, terlihat lemah dan selamatkan dia! Aku punya firasat pertemuan pertama kalian adalah di saat dia sedang dalam masalah – berdoa saja sih semoga dia tidak dikejar dino pemakan daging atau semacamnya.

"Kedua! Kumohon Tsukki, kamu itu jenius. Kamu pasti bisa menemukan cara membuat pakaian yang lebih layak dari ini. kalau mau primitif, sekalian saja dibuat zigzag! Bukannya aku tidak suka kamu telanjang dada begini sih. Aku suka otot-ototmu tapi kalau masuk angin bagaimana?

"Dan yang terakhir, jaga dirimu baik-baik!" Yamaguchi mengecup pipi Tsukishima sekali lagi. "Selamat tinggal," ucapnya sambil mengeratkan pelukan lagi dan tertidur di bahu Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi menghitung dalam benak. Berusaha agar kembali terlelap. Sampai entah waktu sudah berjalan berapa lama, Yamaguchi kembali membuka mata.

Terbangun dalam sebuah dekapan hangat. Yamaguchi sadar ada surai pirang menggelitik pipinya. Dia tahu bahwa sosok yang dipeluknya ini adalah Tsukishima. Tapi..

"Aku belum kembali?!"

"Uuii?"

Di tengah kebingungan, tiba-tiba bumi bergetar. Tsukishima mendadak berdiri dan menyebabkan Yamaguchi terjungkal. Sambil mengelus bokong, Yamaguchi dapat melihat ekspresi panik di wajah Tsukishima.

Ada apa? Kenapa dia belum kembali? Kenapa Tsukki purba panik?

Bumi bergetar lagi. Pohon-pohon tinggi bergoyang. Sampai ada satu pohon jauh di belakang yang tumbang untungnya tidak sampai mengenai mereka.

"Ada apa?"

Tsukishima menarik tangannya dan membawanya ikut berlari di antara pepohonan. Yamaguchi masih tidak begitu mengerti akan apa yang terjadi dan menengok ke belakang. Matanya mendapati sosok dinosaurus besar, gigi runcing, tangan pendek, yang kalau di film-film dijadikan karakter antagonis.

"Matilah! T-rex!"

Duak!

Yamaguchi baru sadar menabrak dahan. Tubuhnya ambruk. Tsukishima menghampirinya. Meraihnya. Mengguncang tubuhnya.

Kepala Yamaguchi terasa berputar. Pandangannya perlahan memburam dan menggelap.

Yamaguchi terbangun dalam sebuah dekapan hangat. Yamaguchi sadar ada surai pirang menggelitik pipinya. Dia tahu bahwa sosok yang dipeluknya ini adalah Tsukishima.

"Tsukki?" ucapnya pelan.

"Ya?"

"Kamu pakai baju?"

Langkah Tsukishima terhenti. "Kau mengigau?" tanya Tsukishima sambil menggoyang tubuh Yamaguchi yang menyandar di punggungnya.

Yamaguchi merasakan kakinya tak menapak tanah. Apa ini tandanya dia sudah mati dimakan T-rex dan bertemu dengan Tsukishima versi malaikat?

"Kamu belum mati, Yamaguchi," ucap Tsukishima seolah dapat mendengar pikirannya. Telapak tangannya menepuk bokong Yamaguchi yang sedang dia topang. "Kau sedang kugendong."

"Oohh.." Yamaguchi kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Tsukishima. Senyum lega menghiasi wajahnya. "Aku sudah kembali."

...

"Tsukki, kalau kamu semisal pakai rok dari kulit hewan sebaiknya dibuat zigzag."

"Pulang sekolah kita langsung ke ahli jiwa."

"Maaf Tsukki!"

 **→Dino Era←**


End file.
